


Heavens' Call

by Kyuliner



Category: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki
Genre: AU, Homin - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuliner/pseuds/Kyuliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin go to the same school and their paths never crossed until their forced to work together for a project. Suddenly, though, they find themselves dragged to Heaven to discover that they must continue their life together as a Prophet and his Warrior and to serve Heaven and humanity as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavens' Call

Changmin didn't even remember why he cared so much about his school results, it just sort of happened. One moment he was the little kid that parents praised for being so smart for his young age and in the blink of an eye he became the school genius, wrapped up in a bubble of awe and admiration that kept people away from him. At least that explained how he got his reputation of being cold and distant. Changmin was neither of that, but as people had a hard time approaching him because of his genius status he had equal troubles in approaching them, being much more at ease with a book. A book wouldn't call you in the middle of the night because his girlfriend broke up with him, wouldn't drag you clubbing and get you completely wasted a week before your finals and wouldn't have a football match when you need him. In all honesty Changmin wondered why people still preferred to hang out with each other instead of sticking with books. He'd never change a book for a person. _Never._  
That was why a look of pure horror was plastered on his face as his science professor announced that their last assignment for that year was to be done in couples. Quickly Changmin scanned his class. There were 17 students. 17. Odd. So maybe there was a little, microscopic possibility that he could be left to work on this alone...  
"The last three people who will be left out of the drawing will work together on the assignment! "  
Great. With his last statement their teacher just destroyed that tiny little bit of hope he was clinging on so desperately. As he waited to hear his name being called he carefully analysed his classmates. Kibum would probably be his best match. The guy was kind of silent and quiet but very smart -if his grades were anything to go by- plus he had lived in America for a while, meaning he actually knew how to use the English language. Yes, Kibum would be the perfect partner. Pleased with himself he grinned as the professor called his name.  
"Changmin will be working with...Yunho!"  
It took a while for the information to sink in. For a couple of second the grin still curled his lips before fading in a pretty ugly grimace.  
If Kibum was silent and smart, Yunho was pretty much the opposite. Always talkative, goofing around and smiling sunshine and rainbows. He was actually from Gwangju and apparently came to Seoul because he was a trainee in an entertainment company. Of course having to split between training and studying his progression in school was kind of slower from the other students and he in fact was a couple of years older than the rest of them. Not to mention that his idol-to-be status gave him a one way ticket to popularity and he seemed to be perpetually surrounded by flocks of admirers, both girls and boys.  
Only when Yunho's 3000 Watts smiled directed at him suddenly faded, Changmin realised that he had actually sighed for real and it had also been pretty loud. The teacher pretended not to notice and carried on with the drawing as Yunho gave him a quizzical look. The kind of look that was both hurt, but at the same time also resentful and prideful and full of so many other things that Changmin wanted to scream as he realised once again why he chose to spend his life only in close proximity with books.  
The drawing ended with Kibum being left out with Eunhyuk and Donghae - Yunho's happy go lucky pair of friends- and Changmin decided that in his past life he must have been something filthy and horrible to deserve that.

 

In the end working with Yunho could have been worse. Of course Changmin would have rather chopppes off his arms and legs and put hot iron bars in his eyes than admit it, but at least Yunho was a hard worker and never let Changmin down when he gave him a task. At first he tried to keep the work as individual as possible, giving Yunho topics to research and sharing via email their findings, but soon they discovered that there was to be a presentation made by both of them in front of the class and reluctantly Changmin had to actually meet with Yunho. They met in the library, but the fourth time that the librarian kicked them out because their debates were borderline with sheer shouting -mostly on Changmin part- they were forced to find another place. Changmin could use the special study room reserved for the 20 top students of the school but, of course, Yunho wasn't one of them. He tried to sneak him in but the result was pretty nasty, with Yunho taking all the blame not to get Changmin lose his place in there and also getting a detention. So they began to work in empty classrooms. At first it seemed to work just fine but after a while having to change place every two hours or so really got on Changmin nerves and so he had to go for the only other possibility left.  
"Saturday, my place. No one will bother us as my family is away and we can wrap this damn project up. Oh and you better bring food for both of us cause I'm crap at cooking" it didn't sound as a request but as an order.  
"I've got practice this Saturday..." Yunho began but then, catching Changmin glare probably, he quickly added "...but I'm completely free on Sunday! How about that?"  
"Deal" Changmin muttered and left the classroom without giving Yunho a second glance. 

 

When his doorbell rang at 8 o'clock of Sunday morning Changmin was still sleeping soundly. It wasn't until it began to ring continuously that he actually got up and it still took him another couple of minutes to realise that no, his house wasn't on fire, but probably the sound came from the door.  
"Too early?" Yunho greeted him, taking in his sleepy appearance.  
"Why the fuck are you even awake at this time" he muttered in reply letting the older boy in.  
"I assumed that the school genius would already be productive at this time of the morning...but apparently I was wrong" the other teased him.  
"Either you stop it now or I'm going to do this damn project without you" Changmin hissed.  
"As if you could, Changminnie"  
"Ok, house rules for you" he sighed with a note of exasperation "no talking before I had my coffee and even after that talk only inherently the work we have to do and absolutely no nicknames"  
"Yes sir!" Yunho replied mocking a salute.  
Changmin might have almost smiled at that one, but he wasn't going to admit that he found Yunho quite funny instead of annoying anytime soon.  
As long as he had his breakfast -and he actually offered Yunho some, which was something to say considering his love for food- they began working rightaway. The presentation was turning out pretty well, something that Changmin had never hoped. Also he had to admit that being paired with someone as good natured as Yunho might have been enjoyable. For the firs time he was working in a light atmosphere and he actually enjoyed the discoveries the two of them made instead of thinking only about the result.  
For lunch Yunho made some instant ramyun. Changmin was just about to complain that if he had known the man was such a horrible cook they'd have sticked to classrooms, when the other took a plate of home made kimbap that shut the younger up.  
"I don't think you deserve any credit for the ramyun but the kimbap wasn't that bad" Changmin said at the end of the meal, lips curved in a smirk.  
"Wasn't that bad? I almost starved because you ate so much!" Yunho laughed as he washed the dishes.  
"I take food very seriously. If you weren't able to cook I might ' ve just never let you in"  
"Ok...so now that I'm already in I can actually tell you..."  
"What?" Changmin asked, looking impatiently at the clock on the wall.  
"That the kimbap was made by one of my fellow trainees. I couldn't cook if my life depended on it!"  
Changmin was just about to feign indignation when he smelled something strange.  
"Yunho can you..."  
But he never got to finish the question. The following moments were chaos and the only thing that he remembered was a flash of golden light so bright that he was forced to close his eyes and opening them again to find himself in what looked like a meadow in the middle of spring. He was laying on green grass and the smell of flowers surrounded him. In the distance he could hear water running and what seemed like a distant melody.  
"Changmin?" Someone called him.  
He sat on the grass and looked around, seeing Yunho not so far from him. Or at least he thought he was Yunho. It was definitely his face and his voice but he looked somewhat older. As if ten years had passed in the blink of an eye. Also his form was fuller, more muscular. Changmin couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.  
"Don't even think about hell Changmin, because you're the furthest from it. You're in Heaven."  
He turned his head so fast his neck almost hurt. Behind them there was someone dressed in what looked like an ancient armour, a pure white gown visible under the studded leather. A heavy sword was tied to his belt but the figure walked as if he couldn't feel it. He had long fair hair and his face was the picture of beauty itself. Around him there was some kind of glow giving him an aura of calmness yet of un discussed power.  
"Heaven?" Changmin could hear Yunho's surprised gasp over his voice "what do you mean Heaven? And how do you know my name? "  
"You're in Heaven because it's time for you two to begin your mission and I know everything about you, it's my job"  
"Who are you?" He asked, voice trembling.  
The man smiled at him this time.  
"I'm Michael."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not only my first time posting here, but also my first time writing Homin!  
> I hope you guys will give this story a chance ^^  
> This is un-betaed, so all of mistakes are definitely mine, each one of them!


End file.
